


Brother, I'm Sorry

by saptawongso



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brothers, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saptawongso/pseuds/saptawongso
Summary: Awang memang berbeda dengan Sancaka, namun Awang tetap menyayangi Sancaka. Sebagai kakak, ia rela mati demi adiknya.
Kudos: 1





	Brother, I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540178) by Min Kyunghoon & Kim Heechul. 



Awang merupakan seorang pemuda yang bukan seperti pemuda biasa. Ia sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ia memiliki seorang adik yang bernama Sancaka. Awang sangat sayang dengan adiknya tersebut. Ia tidak mau ada seorang pun yang menghardik adiknya.

Suatu hari, Awang baru saja selesai membuat sesuatu. Ia menunjukkan hasil karyanya ke ibunya

Awang: "Mama, Abang baru aja bikin ginian. Cakep kan Ma?"  
Mama: "Anak Mama bahagia banget. Seru ya bikinnya?"  
Awang: "Hehe. Ma, liat deh. Ada asap nih keluar dari mulut Abang"  
Mama: "Abang main di dalem aja yuk. Dingin"  
Awang: "Ngga, Ma. Ngga dingin kok"  
Mama: "Udah sini main aja di dalem"

Sang Mama memanggil Sancaka untuk menemani Awang bermain.

Mama: "Sancaka, temenin abangmu main. Cepetan ya"

Mendengar panggilan ibunya, Sancaka langsung beranjak ke teras rumah. Ia membawa buku dan menemani kakaknya belajar sembari menunggu gurunya.

Sancaka: "Bang, sini yuk duduk"  
Awang: "Wah, bawa buku. Kita belajar ya?"  
Sancaka: "Iya dong. Sambil nungguin guru Abang nih"

Beberapa menit kemudian, guru privat Awang pun datang. Awang terlihat senang saat ia datang, dan langsung menolong gurunya untuk menaruh tasnya. Awang bersama gurunya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai belajar. Sang Mama juga tidak lupa untuk mengajak gurunya makan bersama.

Saat makan bersama, Sancaka menerima telepon dari seseorang.

Haidar: "San, saya mau kamu ketemu saya"  
Sancaka: "Kapan, Mas?"  
Haidar: "Nanti malam"  
Sancaka: "Baik"

* * *

Malamnya, Haidar bersama Ghani dan teman-temannya sudah menunggu Sancaka. Sancaka langsung menghampiri mereka.

Sancaka: "Ada apa?"  
Haidar: "Gimana kabar kamu?"  
Sancaka: "Baik baik aja"  
Haidar: "Balik yuk ke geng kita"  
Sancaka: "Ngga. Saya lebih baik jagain kakak saya daripada harus jadi anggota geng berandal kaya kalian"

Setelah bertemu dengan mereka, Sancaka langsung meninggalkan mereka tanpa basa basi.

Ghani: "Bangsat lu ya! Ga tau diri!"  
Haidar: "Udah, biarin aja. Oh iya, saya ada rencana"  
Ganda: "Apa tuh, Bos?"  
Haidar: "Kita abisin Sancaka"  
Ghani: "Ide bagus"

Esoknya, Awang dan gurunya berjalan-jalan menikmati udara segar. Tiba-tiba, datanglah Ganda dan teman gengnya.

Awang: "Permisi, aku mau lewat"

Salah satu temannya menepis Awang. Akhirnya, Awang dan gurunya berbalik arah. Namun belum saja Awang melangkah, tiba-tiba sudah dihadang Ganda.

Ganda: "Eh, eh, mau kemana? Mending lo ikut gue sini"

Ganda bersama teman-temannya menarik tangan Awang dan pergi menuju ke suatu tempat.

* * *

Ghani sudah menunggu Awang sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Ia sudah siap untuk menghabisi Awang.

Ghani: "Heh. Lo apain adek lo sih sampe ga mau gabung lagi ke geng gue?"  
Awang: "Maaf, tapi aku aja ga kenal kalian"  
Ghani: "Ga usah boong. Pasti lo udah hasut dia buat jauhin kita-kita"  
Ganda: "Udah lah, Mas. Abisin aja"

Tanpa pandang bulu, Ghani langsung menghantam Awang hingga Awang terluka.

Ghani: "Sakit ya? Kasian. Ututututu. Makanya, jangan hasut adek lo"

Malamnya, Awang bersama gurunya pulang dengan keadaan babak belur. Sang Mama dan Sancaka terkejut melihatnya.

Mama: "Ya ampun Abang. Abang kenapa sampe kaya gini?"  
Awang: "Tadi abis digebukin orang Ma padahal Abang ga salah apa-apa"  
Sancaka: "Bentar. Mau liat"

Awang tidak ingin Sancaka tahu akan lukanya.

Sancaka: "Bang, nengok sini! Susah amat"

Sancaka merasa marah saat melihat luka pada bibir Awang.

Sancaka: "Abang kenapa ga lawan mereka sih? Harusnya lawan mereka dong. Gimana dah"  
Awang: "Iya maap. Tapi Abang takut. Abang juga ga tau gimana caranya ngelawan mereka"  
Sancaka: "Bego lo, Bang! Bego lo kebangetan"

Mendengar perkataan Sancaka, Sang Mama langsung menampar Sancaka.

Mama: "Berani-beraninya kamu ngomong gitu ke abang kamu sendiri!"  
Awang: "Mama, jangan tampar Sancaka. Jangan ya. Abang ga mau liat Sancaka sakit. San, maafin Abang ya. Abang ga bisa jaga diri"

* * *

Esoknya, Sancaka datang menghampiri Haidar dan teman gengnya.

Sancaka: "Kenapa kalian nyakitin kakak saya?"  
Haidar: "Itu konsekuensi dia karna udah ngehasut kamu, Sancaka"  
Sancaka: "Saya kasih tau kalian. Dia ga ada sangkut pautnya sama masalah kita. Dia juga ga pernah tau siapa kalian. Ga usah lah fitnah-fitnah. Inget ya, sekali lagi kalian nyakitin kakak saya, kalian harus hadapi saya"  
Haidar: "Ga usah tunggu nanti-nanti. Sekarang juga boleh"  
Sancaka: "Oh, ayo kalo gitu"  
Haidar: "Hei, kalian. Habisi dia"  
Ghani: "Baik, Bos"

Sancaka langsung menghabisi mereka satu persatu hingga tidak tersisa satu pun, termasuk Ghani dan Ganda. Setelah itu, Sancaka menghampiri Haidar.

Sancaka: "Mas, inget ya. Jangan pernah gangguin kakak saya lagi"

* * *

Sancaka baru saja pulang menghabisi teman geng Haidar. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Sancaka lalu melepas jasnya dan menaruhnya di lantai teras. Awang yang mengetahui Sancaka sudah pulang langsung menghampiri Sancaka dan memberikan surat yang baru saja ia tulis.

Awang: "Sancaka kemana aja sih? Abang abis nulis surat buat Sancaka loh. Baca ya"

Namun, Sancaka tidak begitu tertarik. Ia menepis tangan Awang.

Sancaka: "Bang, gue capek. Mending jangan ganggu deh"

Sancaka pergi menuju kamarnya. Tidak berapa lama, seseorang dengan nomor yang dirahasiakan mengirim pesan masuk ke ponsel Sancaka. Awang mengambil ponsel tersebut. Ia membaca pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Sancaka harus menemuinya sekarang juga. Namun bukannya Awang memberitahu Sancaka, ia memakai jas Sancaka dan pergi menemui orang tersebut.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari rumah Sancaka, Haidar sudah membawa pisau dan bersiap untuk membunuh Sancaka. Tiba-tiba, Awang datang. Haidar mengira bahwa itu adalah Sancaka, dan langsung menusuk perut Awang. Haidar terkejut bahwa orang yang ditusuknya bukanlah Sancaka. Awang pun berbaring kesakitan, sedangkan Haidar kabur dari tempat tersebut.

Sancaka baru saja keluar dari kamar, dan menemukan bahwa jasnya tidak ada di teras. Ia tahu bahwa Awang memakainya untuk keluar rumah. Ia lalu mencari Awang. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia menemukan Awang sudah berbaring lemas dan tak berdaya.

Sancaka: "Abang! Abang kenapa begini Bang? Siapa yang nusuk Abang? Abang, bangun! Ini Sancaka, Bang!"

Awang yang terbatuk-batuk memberikan surat kepada Sancaka. Sancaka membaca surat tersebut.

> **_Sancaka, Abang minta maaf ya udah jadi orang bodoh dan ga berguna buat Sancaka. Abang janji Abang bakalan jadi orang pinter, kaya Sancaka._ **

Beberapa detik kemudian, Awang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sancaka sangat terpukul. Ia menyesal atas apa saja yang telah ia lakukan kepada Awang akhir-akhir ini. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sancaka: "Maaf, Bang. I'm so sorry..."


End file.
